


Let It Snow

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They visit the mainland for a holiday celebration with the Athosians and drink the boys under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kate/Teyla/Laura, Carols

"I think we drank them under the table," Laura says, pointing at Rodney, Radek, and John who are passed out over the Athosian benches. She flicks snowflakes off her eyelashes and smiles. The wine and the fire are keeping her warm on the cold winter night.

"It seems to be that way." Teyla's skin's flushed and glowing. Laura thinks she looks beautiful. She's glad that Weir let them have their winter holiday celebration with the Athosians. There's just something about being outdoors and out of the city for Christmas that reminds Laura of traveling to her grandmother's as a kid and throwing snowballs at her cousins.

Kate takes a long drink of her rum-and-eggnog. She hums along with those singing carols. The Athosians have been teaching the Atlanteans new songs about cold winter nights and Atlanteans have been explaining about Santa and reindeer and dreidel.

"Should we drag their asses into a tent?" Laura asks. The temperature keeps dropping and Carson already warned all of them once that he didn't want to be treating frostbite. Plus, Rodney's bent in a way that can't be good for anyone's back. Laura can already hear him complaining.

Teyla shakes her head. "My people will keep the fire going for at least two days. Besides Halling and the others will tend to them."

"Cool." Laura grins and wraps her arm around Kate who's leaning on her shoulder. She thinks that in the next shipment of supplies, she's going to take the red hair dye away from Kate and see just what her natural color is.

"Perhaps we should head inside before Kate falls asleep." Teyla had already offered them a place in her tent when the jumpers had stopped shuttling people back and forth for the night.

Laura nods and softly sings along with "Greensleeves." She nudges Kate, who protests that she's tipsy, not sleepy, and all three of them make it inside Teyla's tent. Laura's surprised just how warm it is as they kick off their boots and climb under the furs that comprise Teyla's bed.

"Ever think about building a cabin?" Kate asks. She's snuggled between the two women.

"Perhaps in the summer." Teyla wraps her arms around Kate's waist. "But I do not spend as much time on the mainland and with my people as I would like. It almost seems a waste to build something and then not use it."

"I'd be willing to ferry you out here," Laura offers. She doesn't tell Teyla that she'd gladly stay from more than just the journey, that she'd rather be in the Pegasus Galaxy for vacations than on Earth.

Teyla laces her fingers through Laura's. Her hands are remarkably soft.

"Tis the season," Kate leans forward and kisses Laura's neck, "to be jolly. Fah. La."

Laura captures Kate's mouth, tasting the sweet red wine. "La la la," she adds. She groans as Teyla's slightly chilled fingers press against her stomach and push up toward her breasts. Laura thinks she hears a mutter from Kate about not being able to breath, smushed between them.

As Teyla kisses Kate's protest away, Laura slips down the bed and licks and nips across Kate's stomach. There's no way in hell that any of them are exposing their skin to the cold, even with all these blankets, so they'll just have to make do. Laura unbuttons Kate's brown pants. She presses wet kisses against the line of Kate's underwear.

Slipping her fingers under Kate's panties, Laura sneaks a look at them: Kate who's sticking her hand down Teyla's shirt between the laces. She runs a knuckle over Kate's clit and gets a very satisfying moan from her. Laura wriggles her fingers just a little bit more.

Teyla's kissing Kate, swallowing all the noise, and her hand's tugging on Laura's hair, guiding her head down between Kate's thighs. Laura really wants to taste Kate, to rip off her panties, but Laura knows from past experience that military issue underwear is a bitch to tear. So instead, she nuzzles it to the side as much as she can and licks across Kate's clit. Laura's determined and enthusiastic, moving her own body against the bed for contact.

Kate shudders as she comes and Laura grins when she looks up. Kate's nails dig into her arms, sloppily tugging her up and kissing her. Her tongue's pushing greedily between Laura's lips.

When they break, Laura turns and starts kissing Teyla. Her hand immediately moves between Teyla's legs and up her skirt.

Teyla's spreading her thighs further apart and is so wet. Laura fucks her with two fingers, tongue tracing down Teyla's neck and down to her sculpted collarbone. She loves the downturns and the upward curve to Teyla's gorgeous breasts.

Laura wiggles her ass when she feels Kate's hands groping her. At least, she assumes that it's Kate as Teyla's tugging on her hair again, moaning and pulling Laura closer to her. Laura wiggles her hips as Kate peels her pants down. "No underwear," Kate says in surprise. She gives Laura's bottom a light smack. "Why would I expect anything else?"

"She is rather...naughty," Teyla adds. She bucks against Laura's hand.

Kate brings her hand up again and smacks Laura's bottom. "Just the kind of naughty that I like." She spanks her over and over, and Laura's needing every touch, body begging for it. "Such pretty red marks."

Laura feels like she's going to burst. Her cunt throbs as she licks around Teyla's nipple and she groans when Kate's hand lingers instead of lifting up again.

Kate leans against Laura's back, giggling. The noise seems strange and almost out of place as Laura feels Teyla's squeeze around her fingers and orgasm. And then Kate's strumming against Laura's clit and she's so damn close. All this teasing put her on edge and it doesn't take much for Laura to come as she's getting off Teyla for a second time and moaning into Teyla's shoulder.

Laura's body slackens when she's done. She's moving just enough so Teyla and Kate are curled around her. Warm and comfortable. She drifts off to sleep with Kate humming "Let It Snow."


End file.
